


Michaelâ€™s revenge

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Michael wants his revenge. A sequel to "Consequences".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was Alex’s second birthday and Brian was alone with Alex when there was a knock at the door.

“Yes?”  
“Hi is Justin here?”  
“No he’s gone to the shop”  
“When will he be back?”  
“Soon, who are you?”  
“Oh sorry I’m Ethan”  
“Are you friends with Justin?”  
“No, well we used to date”  
“Oh right when was that?”  
“Oh a couple of years ago, who are you?”  
“Brian Kinney, I’m Justin’s partner”  
“He has a partner?”  
“Yes he does”  
“Well could you get him to call me”  
“Why do you want him to call you?”  
“I wanted to apologize to him”  
“About what?”  
“I sort of abandoned him when he got pregnant”  
“Justin got pregnant by you?”  
“Yeah but I told him to get rid of it but I heard that he got a couple to adopt it”  
“Well I will certainly tell him that you stopped by”

Ethan left the apartment building and walked around the corner, he climbed into the car

“So did he fall for it?”  
“I think so”  
“Good”  
“Yeah so if I can have my money”  
“Yes okay”

So Michael gave Ethan his money and once Ethan left the car Michael dialed his cell

“Good news ma, Brian fell for it hook, line and sinker”

* * *

**yes I know that this chapter is very short but I promise to make the next one longer**


	2. Michaelâs revenge

Justin arrived home a couple of hours after Brians visit from Ethan

“Where the hell have you been?”  
“Work and then I got Alex’s cake, where is he?”  
“I got Daphne to look after him”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Because we need to talk”  
“What about?”  
“You had a visitor”  
“Oh yeah who?”  
“Ethan”  
“What did he want?”  
“To apologize to you”  
“What for?”  
“Abandoning you”  
“I don’t know what he’s talking about”  
“Well he says that he abandoned you when you got pregnant”  
“He said what?”  
“Yeah he also said that you had got some couple to adopt it, I presume that it was me and Michael?”  
“I’ve never been pregnant by Ethan”  
“But you have dated him?”  
“Yeah”  
“When”  
“Brian that doesn’t matter”  
“WHEN!?”  
“I was dating him when I slept with you”  
“When you got pregnant with Alex?”  
“Yeah”  
“So he’s Alex’s father?”  
“No you are”  
“Bullshit, you thought that as your boyfriend abandoned you that you could con some poor idiot to taking responsibility for your kid”  
“No, Brian I swear Alex is yours”  
“I gave up everything for you”  
“Brian he’s yours”  
“Don’t lie to me”  
“I’m not”  
“We would have taken him; you didn’t have to lie about it”  
“Wait a minute it was yours and Michaels idea that I didn’t abort”  
“Oh no I bet that it was all part of your plan to con me”  
“Brian Alex is your son, he’s our son”  
“I don’t have to listen to your lies”

Brian went into the bedroom

Justin followed him in and found him throwing clothes into a bag

“What are you doing?”  
“I’m leaving”  
“Brian please don’t do this”  
“I can’t stat here”  
“Brian I love you please don’t go”  
“You’ve lied to me for two years”  
“Brian I’m telling you he’s your son”  
“Then why did Ethan come here then?”  
“I don’t know but he’s lying”  
“No you’re the liar”

Brian grabbed his bags and left the apartment, leaving a broken hearted Justin behind.


	3. Michaelâs revenge

When he left their apartment Brian headed for Mel and Lindsey’s place. They told him that he could stay with them, Brian told them everything about Ethan coming to see them and about the row that he and Justin had. Melanie told Brian that if he believed Ethan then he should have DNA tests done on Alex but Brian refused, Melanie worked out that it was because he was afraid that they would say that he wasn’t Alex’s father, then he would know that Justin had lied to him and that the child he loved more then anything in the world wasn’t his.

Brian had stayed with Mel and Lindsey for a month when he found somewhere else to live, in that month he hadn’t seen Justin or Alex even though Justin had been ringing his cell ten times a day.

Brian walked into the diner and sat at the counter, he was surprised when he saw Justin walk out from the back

“Brian what are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing”  
“I need the money, can we talk?”  
“I have nothing to say to you”  
“Please Brian, Alex misses you”  
“Well call Ethan he can get to know his real father”  
“You are his father”  
“Says a little whore that sleeps around, I’m surprised that you knew that he was Ethan’s, I would have thought that you would have had a shortlist of twenty”

Justin was visibly upset but he didn’t want Brian to see that he was getting to him so he walked away. Brian was getting ready to leave when he heard the bell over the door ring

“DADDA”

Brian turned too the door and caught the excited two year that had thrown himself at him

“Dada when you come home?”  
“Alex go find your daddy”  
“No dada home with you”  
“No Alex”

Brian called out to Justin who came out from the back with his coat on

“Hey Alex come on lets go home”  
“Dada come?”  
“No dada not coming”  
“Then me not go”  
“Justin take your kid”

Justin picked up Alex but he was kicking a screaming to be put down

“No I want dada”  
“I’m not your dada anymore”  
“Brian don’t say that to him”  
“Why not it’s true”  
“No you are my dada”

Justin and Daphne forced a kicking a screaming Alex out of the diner.

Justin came back into the diner, having left Alex outside with Daphne

“Did you have to say that to him?”  
“Why not it’s true”  
“No it’s not but at this moment in time I wish it was”  
“You caused this”  
“No I didn’t, weather you believe it or not Alex is your son and you have just broken his heart”  
“Well then you had better get back to him then hadn’t you?”

Michael and Debbie were looking on, very pleased with themselves.


	4. Michaelâs revenge

Brian was leaving Babylon when he bumped into someone, he was about to apologize when he realized that it was Ethan

“Watch where you’re going”  
“I could say the same to you”  
“What are you doing here shouldn’t you and Justin be playing happy families”  
“What?”  
“Justin, you know the guy you got pregnant and then abandoned”  
“Oh that”  
“Yeah that”  
“That was nothing”  
“Nothing?”  
“Yeah your mate said that it was a practical joke”  
“A what?”  
“A joke, he asked me to say that the kid was mine”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“He paid me”  
“So Alex isn’t your?”  
“No of course not, there is no way in the world Justin would of ever had a kid with me”  
“Who paid you?”  
“Michael”

Brian went storming off and twenty minutes later he was banging on Michaels front door

“What the fuck? Oh hi Brian”  
“You fucking bastard”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You paid him”  
“Paid who?”  
“Ethan to say that Alex wasn’t mine”  
“Oh that yeah”  
“Why?”  
“That little fucker destroyed my life; he took you and my child from me”  
“I left of my own free will and Alex was never yours”  
“Yes he was”  
”Michael I loved him”  
“No you didn’t because if you did you would have believed him”  
“I lost my child”  
“Now you know how it feels”

Brian lay awake the rest of the night, he knew that he had been a complete bastard to Justin so he knew that making it up to him wasn’t going to be easy.

The next morning Brian was stood on Justin’s doorstep with chocolates, flowers and presents for Alex ready to do what ever it took to get his family back. Brian was knocking on the door for ten minutes when one of the neighbors came out

“He’s not in, oh hi Brian”  
“Hi martin where is he?”  
“He moved out”  
“Where has he gone?”  
”I have no idea he didn’t leave a forwarding address”


End file.
